Magical
by KibasTenshi
Summary: They never realized the power she contained until after her adventure to the past. With the well closed and her family with her in the present, Kagome goes to Hogwarts to learn about the magic she never knew she held. Being a miko had it's advantages but she didn't foresee the beginning of another journey in front of her. What had she gotten herself into now? HPINU DRACO/KAGOME
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respectable owners._

Prologue

"Wonder how many first years we'll get this time." Blaise Zabini mused.

Draco gave a small smirk before quickly scanning the vast space of the Great Hall. It didn't matter how many first years they got, none of them would catch his interest. The seat next to him was soon occupied by Pansy Parkinson, who only gave an undignified huff in Blaise's direction. She had heard his question as she walked passed him towards Draco.

"None of them would be worth his time to think about. Right?" Pansy shifted in her seat and playfully batted her eyelashes at him.

He ignored her and watched the hall doors open.

Two lines filed in, almost all around the same height – young and tittering with nervousness. He could practically feel their nerves as their eyes darted left and right, taking in the features of the Great Hall and the people in it.

Kagome could feel a gaze on her back and she knew whoever it was had been staring at her a few moments after she had gotten there. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she looked at the table where green and silver seems to stand out against the darkness of their robes. Her eyes roamed among the various faces of the students from their excited chatter to their impatient grumblings.

Blue clashed with brown.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched the corner of his lip turn up in a smirk. He was the one watching her. Taking in his features, she raised a brow at him. He had dark skin and high cheekbones but his eyes were what kept her attention. They gave a chill in the air. Turning around once more, Kagome instinctively tensed as she felt the heat of a gaze return on her back.

Draco felt a nudge at his side and he turned his attention towards Blaise once more. "Take a look at her." He heard Blaise give a low whistle and curiously he looked at the end of the first year's line to see one who stuck out amongst the young eleven year olds.

She was taller than them but not by much. Black hair cascaded over her shoulder and from where he was seated; he could only tell that it went to her waist. It shined against the light in the room, a blue tint giving off a healthy glow. He couldn't see her face, she had turned her back towards them the moment Blaise had nudged him in the side.

"She's a tall first year, so what? I bet she'll be a Hufflepuff or something." Pansy glared at Blaise, irritated that he would even try to divert Draco's attention away from her and place it elsewhere.

Dumbledore stood, his usual speech of given to the first year barely registering to them. It was there sixth year at Hogwarts and they had heard this speech many times before.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall held the parchment in her hands.

One by one the students sat onto the stool and was sorted immediately. As the line dwindled, so did Draco's patient. The girl Blaise had pointed out to him still had her back to them and he would have to wait till she got sorted to see her face. Why was this evening bothering him? She'd probably end up being a fan of Potter or a fan of his. Either way, a fan girl was something both sides didn't need.

"Kailey Hale." A small brunette took her seat on the stool.

_Gryffindor!_

Great – another lion. Something they didn't need.

"Kagome Higurashi." Whispers erupted among the students as finally, the tallest of them moved to the front.

Draco leaned on the table, eyes following her way towards the front. He couldn't see much of her, the robe hiding any curves she did or didn't have. Ever so slowly, she turned and took her seat on the stool. Draco felt as if his breath was taken from him.

She wasn't ugly; that was certain.

His eyes trailed over her heart-shaped face and small pert nose. The assessment wasn't over – not by far. Taking in more of her features, Draco's eyes lingered on the pouty lips of hers, he noticed were plump and ready for…

He shook his head.

What was he thinking? Flicking his gaze back to her eyes, he could see the small nervousness flitter across her face before a look of annoyance replaced it as she stared at the students in front of her. Their stares must've been getting to her.

"As you've all noticed, Kagome is not a first year. She is a transfer student going into her sixth year and will be sorted into a house." McGonagall informed.

The sorting hat was placed on her head and he swore the silence caused a ringing in his ear. It seemed everyone was waiting to see what house she was sorted into.

"I still think she'll be in Hufflepuff." He heard Pansy whisper.

The deafening silence took over the hall. Kagome's light steps never making a sound as she made her way to the front with the stealth and grace she had trained hours upon hours to gain.

Blaise grinned. "Whoa, looks like she's floating. You think she'll be a Slytherin?" He waggled his brow at Draco before throwing Pansy a wink. This was the best part of his day, messing with Pansy and her predictable actions when it came to Draco. Pansy glared at him. "I said Ravenclaw, something about her screams loyalty." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Draco's hand twitched as he held himself back from rubbing his temples. Their bickering, though usually amusing, created a headache that was slowly creeping on him. As he looked at the small figure that was Kagome, he mused. Loyalty wasn't a bad thing. If anything, it was something rarely found among people and if those near him possessed that quality, it would be someone he would hope to keep by his side. He heard Blaise shush Pansy mid-rant as the sorting hat started to talk.

_Interesting, very interesting._

Kagome's focus moved up, only seeing the black brim underside of the hat and she inwardly sighed. What was interesting?

_You're brave, almost to a fault._

Her eyes narrowed. How was it a fault? Oh right, she would bravely and blindly jump in a crossfire to save a friend.

_Extremely loyal as well and values hard work._

Of course! She was almost insulted. Was he insinuating that others were sly backstabbers? Kagome decided to stop her responses, letting the hat continue to do what it was supposed to. She had been sitting on this stool too long in her opinion.

_Not a bad mind either. There's talent…_

_Ah, but you're ambitious. Very much so, and resourceful too._

_You have a thirst to prove yourself…but where to put you._

_You'd do well in…._

_SLYTHERIN!_

Blaise let out chuckle as he watched Kagome get sorted into Slytherin. "Looks like you were wrong Pansy. Not a badger but a snake." The qualities the hat had spouted out were sure to catch the attention of many males in the school and not only in their house. The girl really was easy on the eyes. Shifting his gaze, he looked over at his friend Draco and the corner of his lips curved in a small smirk. Malfoy was too watching the transfer student with interest.

Kagome's eyes landed on the table the applauded feverishly. Slytherin house she suppose. Scanning the long row of seats, she realized the only available one was across the dark skinned male who had been staring at her the whole night. Sighing softly, she steeled herself in preparation. Better be safe than sorry.

"I'm Blaise Zabini…" He didn't offer his hand but instead placed his palm on the side of his face as he rested his elbow on the table.

"Kagome Higurashi." She replied before looking over her shoulder to see the last few students were almost done with being sorted.

Pansy took the moment to intervene. "Pansy Parkinson and this is MY Drakey but Draco Malfoy to you." She motioned over to Draco whose gaze still hadn't left Kagome's form. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Kagome watched Pansy's face scrunch up in distaste. "To get an education like everyone else here."

Blaise let out a laugh.

"Excuse me…" Kagome slid out of her spot across Blaise and moved down the table, taking a seat next to another brunette.

Pansy snorted and Blaise tried to restrain his laughter as the picture she just projected. "Draco, Draco!" Pansy called out to him but his eyes were glazed over, staring at the spot Kagome previously occupied. She dug her nails into the edge of the table, her need to scream in frustration bubbling on the surface.

Blaise gave Draco a knowing look.

Life at Hogwarts just got even more interesting.

* * *

**So, I wrote this so I wouldn't forget it. Let me know what you think. Review your thoughts, needs, wants, opinions! Should I continue it? Yes or no? Let me know readers. SHOW ME THE LOVEEEEE!**


	2. Foreign

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. They belong to their respectable owners Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling._

Foreign

He could feel the tightening of his chest as he watched Kagome turn and speak with Granger. Bloody Granger of all people! Then she had the nerve to smile at Potter before laughing at something the weasel had said, the red head's cheeks gaining a dusty pink color. The feeling in his chest grew tighter, an uneasy feeling in his gut starting to form and Draco knew that this scene was something he would see often and had already learned to hate. The golden trio took their seat at the Gryffindor table while Kagome and another Slytherin walked passed him and walked further down the Slytherin table.

"You've been staring her an awful lot." Blaise offhandedly commented, sidling up beside Draco.

Taking his seat next to Draco, Blaise took an apple from the table before looking around the Great Hall. Giving Blaise a quick side glance, his eyes landed back on the blue eyed, black haired Asian that caught his attention her first day here. His eyes narrowed as he watched another Asian stand next to Kagome. How odd that we had not one but _two_ Asians in Slytherin. "Zabini, who's that?"

Leaning forward, he gazed down the table before giving a nonchalant shrug. The girl conversing with Kagome was unknown to him and this was rare. It had been weeks since school started and it seemed that Kagome though friendly with the general populace, stood near the side of this girl, a fellow Slytherin who had somehow remained to keep a low profile. It seemed that it was time to do some digging.

"You will never guess how horrible my morning was!" Pansy whined, taking a seat on the other side of Draco.

Draco raised a brow.

Pansy took that as a sign to continue and let out another whine. Blaise almost spit out his pumpkin juice before bursting into fits of laughter. The whine Pansy let out reminded him of a pig's squeal and he couldn't hold it in. Pansy glared at Blaise, running her hand over her shoulder as she flipped the ends over her shoulder. Turning her body angle, she pressed her chest against Draco's shoulder, her arms sliding around his before pulling it closer in a clasp.

"As I was saying…" She waited for Draco to give her another glance. When he did, she continued. "My roommates are horrible! They woke up early and went somewhere then they came back sweating and laughing. THEN, after their shower they started talking about mystical creatures and muggle things." Pansy scrunched her nose in repulsion.

Blaise's head perked up in interest. Her roommates were speaking about muggle things? What Slytherin in their right mind would do that? "And who might your roommates be?"

Pansy gave an irate sniff before crossing her arms and turning her head away in a dismissal. "Kagome and Mika."

That got Draco's attention. "Who?"

If Pansy could, she would've pulled her hair out and snarl in frustration. Looking down the table, she glared in that direction.

"Mika Burke." Blaise sneaked a peak at the brunette next to Kagome. Sleek black hair and fair skin, the two could practically be related with their similar almond eye shape and silhouetted shape and appearance. Her eyes were a light brown though, a light shade still uncommon in Asians. He watched the girl named Mika tilt her head back in laughter. Then, unexpectedly, Mika made eye contact with Blaise and winked. The corner of his lips turned up in a grin.

Draco watched the duo stand and leave the Great Hall. It was about time for their first class; Study of mythical creatures with the bloody Gryffindors. Sighing, he gathered his books and from a distance followed the two girls out. Blaise and Pansy flanked his sides as they stepped through the doors.

The sun gleamed through the clouds, basking those present with its warmth. Reaching the edge of the forbidden forest, Draco stood in the front of the group of his fellow Slytherins. A few people over, he spotted Kagome and Mika standing in the front of the group as well. Next to them was the group of Gryffindors they shared this class with but what had him on edge was that the Golden Trio had decided to stand next to Kagome. Draco glared at them with dislike.

"Alright class, today we're in for a treat. I was goin' ter talk about kappas an as I was walkin' I came across 'im. Tiny little bloke an' I brough' 'im here with me." Hagrid stood tall in front of his students, though sixth years, he easily towered over them.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Kappas? I've read about them. I heard that they originate mainly from Japan and have mischievous behavior."

The Slytherins rolled their eyes. Leave it to Granger to know about the creatures before even being taught about it.

Stepping to the side, Hagrid yanked on an enchanted rope that most likely had the captured Kappa at the end of it. A short, green toad creature stood before the class, it's mouth moving quickly as a series of words left its mouth. What it said, they didn't understand due to the kappa speaking Japanese.

"_Why you filthy human! How dare you tie me and drag me here. Sesshoumaru-sama will see to it that you suffer. You just wait and see! Mi'lord will come and save me!"_

Draco watched Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Curiousity ate away at him as he saw her head quickly snap up to attention once the kappa talked. Her eyes shone with surprise before quickly being replaced with amusement. Did she understand the kappa? Kagome was Japanese after all.

"Kappas are about ta' size of 'er child. Its skin are scaly and live in pon's and rivers of J'pan." Hagrid walked in front of the Slytherin, gently dragging the kappa behind him.

Each Slytherin smirked at the kappa as it kept spouting words at them in another language they could not understand. It wasn't unusual that their mythical creatures could speak, they did have centaurs and talking spiders so why not talking water toads? Hagrid's lecture droned on, stopping his stride in front of Hermoine, Harry and Ronald.

Hermoine was completely enthralled as she watched the kappa stumble behind their half giant teacher. The kappa glared at the students huddled around him as he continued to spout about filthy humans. If only he had his staff and if only this human wasn't the size of half demon Jinenji, then maybe, he would've been able to get away. All these humans made him uneasy. The stick they held contained a way for them to channel magic to assist in chores or for other misguided action that only benefitted their own gains. It only proved that they were lazy and selfish creatures. He followed after the giant man who had him bound to the enchanted ropes, weak bonds he knew his staff would've been able to burn through. Scanning the huge line of students, his eyes landed on a specific one. Between the sea of green and maroon stood someone he knew. Quickly regaining his composure, he ran over to the amused Slytherin. It wasn't hard as seeing the giant was standing in front of her.

Whispers erupted among the students as they watched the kappa stop mid rant and run to one of their classmates. Noticing that it was the transfer student, they watched with interest.

"Kagome-sama! Lend Jaken your assistance in escaping, " the kappa screamed before getting on its knees and bowing.

Hagrid was taken back. He wasn't used to this kind of behavior from mythical creatures. He looked down at Hermione, Harry and Ronald to see that they too were shock. They weren't the only ones. Everyone in the class had seemed to have their eyes on the transfer student and the bowing kappa. Kagome internally sighed. All the attention was something she did not need but seeing the kappa bowing and tied up before her lifted Kagome's mood. Looking down at the kappa, Kagome lifted a corner of her lips in a small smile.

"Jaken…" Kagome said, the interested looks from the students and teacher only growing.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Tell me what you think and I'm glad you guys want me to continue this! **


End file.
